How Do I Breathe
by SavannahLovesYou
Summary: im not good a summarys so.Sasuke and Hinata get in to an argument lets see how it ends.songfic


I've been listening to this song for a while and it gave me an idea to write a fanfic to it. This is my first fanfic.This came out of randomness. I don't own anything.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha woke up from his bed and sat up. He didn't sleep well last night. His head was filled with last night's argument with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Apparently, she had caught him flirting withone of her best friends, Sakura Haruno. He really needed to get control of that problem.

_Feel so different being here  
I was so used to being next to you  
Life for me is not the same  
When there's no one to turn to  
I don't know why I let it go too far  
Starting over, it's so hard  
Seems like everywhere I try to go  
I keep thinking of you_

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the warm water and stepped in. He tried not to think about their argument, but every word she said ran through his mind and it just made him regret what he did to Hinata even more.

_I just had a wake up call  
Wishing that I never let you fall  
Baby you were not to blame at all  
When I'm the one who pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared  
You'd never went no where  
Girl I should've been right there_

_**Flashback**_

The both walked back to his apartment from the club in silence. As soon as he unlocked the door, Hinata quickly walked pass him. She set her purse on the coffee table and slouched onto the couch. Sasuke, not knowing what her problem was, walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He watched as Hinata crossed her arms across her chest and sat there in silence.

'What's up with her lately?' Sasuke thought. Hanat still sat there, unmoving. After a long silence, he grew irritated and walked up to her.

"What's with you today?" he asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" she asked calmly.

He growled. "What's with the silent treatment?" he shouted.

She looked up at him. "You should know", she said. She stood up and walked pass him. He was confused and grabbed her arm. "What are you talking about?" he asked, still annoyed.

"I saw you flirting with one of my best friends", she explained. And with that, he froze and she pulled her arm out of his grasp. She walked swiftly pass him.

"Look... that was nothing", he said in a slightly apolegetic voice. Hinata scoffed. "Really? It didn't look like nothing. Even Naruto noticed. His best friend wispering things into his girlfriend and my friend's ear. Watching her giggle every now and then. You must have grown an interest in her now."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I just needed some one to talk to. There was no one else around", he explained.

"No one else around?" She pushed his hands off her. "_I _was around", she said. She tried to walk pass him, but he pushed her against the wall.

"So? You were talking to your friends, and Naruto... was... somewhere... else..." He paused, remembering seeing his hyperactive friend glaring at the direction where he and Sakura were sitting. There was a short silence.

"Naruto was practically a yard away frow where you two were sitting", Hinata said, breaking the silence. "Let me go."

She struggle against him, but he just pushed her against the wall with more force. "No", he said casually. Soon he found her hand hit the right of his face. Sasuke let her go and rubbed his cheek. Hinata looked up at him and pushed him aside.

Hinata grabbed her bag and headed to the door. But Sasuke ran up behind her and grabbed her arm for the second time. "Where are you going?"

"Home, that's where." And with that, Hinata went out the door.

**_End of Flashback_**

_How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see?  
When your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go?  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?_

Sasuke groaned and turned off the water. He stepped out and went back into his room. He got dressed and walked out to his living room. He sat on his couch and turned on the TV. He surfed through the channels, trying to clear his mind. But his mind was occupied with visions of Hinata and their argument. He groaned again and took out his cell phone. He checked to see if there were any messages, hoping if any were from Hinata. But there were no messages. He wanted to call her, but, instead, he called Naruto.

Sasuke waited as the phone rang. After the fifth time it rang, he was about to give up until Naruto fianlly answered. "What?" His voiced sounded stern.

"Hey, Naruto. You doing anything today?" Sasuke asked out of randomness.

"No, and I plan not to do anything with you. So fuck off, teme."

He hung up. Sasuke just sat there, the phone still to his ear. He had never heard Naruto say that to him before, besides 'teme'. And never had Naruto hung up on him, it was usually him.

_Girl I'm losing my mind  
Yes I made a mistake  
I thought that you would be mine  
Guess the joke was on me  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep  
I wish I knew where you could be  
Another dude is replacing me  
God this can't be happening_

'Great. He's still mad too. Ugh. I need to get out of the house', Sasuke thought. He got up and slipped his shoes on. Then he was out the doors.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was at her apartment, sitting in her kitchen. Then, her cell phone rang. She picked it up, hoping it wasn't Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hinata." It was Sakura.

"Oh. Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Um... I know you saw what happened last night and..." She trailed off.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault", Hinata said.

"Oh, thanks. So, are gonna do anything today?"

"Um... I don't know. You gonna do anything?"

"I was thinking about going shopping with Ino and TenTen. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside of your apartment."

"Okay. See you later."

"Later." They hung up at the same time.

Hinata got up and went into her room. She looked through her closet to find something to wear. She pulled on a blue tank top, a pair of jean capris, and a white sweater to wear over her top. She slipped on her sandals and grabbed her bag. She stepped out of the door and saw Sakura waiting outside.

"Hi again", Sakura said/giggle.

"Hey. Oh... um... Is Naruto ok with what happened at the club last night?"

"Hm, yeah. He said the same thing you told me. I called him after I called you."

"Oh. That's good to know."

"But he still kinda mad at Sasuke, though. Men."

Hinata giggled. Although she was still mad at Sasuke, she wanted to talk to him. But something told her that it was a bad idea. She sighed. Sakura noticed. "Somrthing wrong?" she asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Hinata replied quickly.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok."

They both got into Sakura's car. The drive was only about fifteen minutes. When they got to the mall, Ino was jumping up and down. "Finally your here! Oh, hey, Hinata," Ino said. TenTen walked up behind Ino. "Yeah. If you come any later, Ino's gonna go crazy," said TenTen.

Ino rolled her eyes. "So, where to first?"

"Umm... How about Macy's?" Sakura suggested.

"Ok," they all said. And they were off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I just had a wake up call  
Wishing that I never let you fall  
Baby you were not to blame at all  
When I'm the one who pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared  
You'd never went no where  
Girl I should've been right there_

Sasuke decided to go to the mall to clear his mind. When he was there, he saw Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. They noticed him too. "Hey," Kiba called out. Shikamaru and Shino just stared for a while, and then waved at Sasuke. Sasuke waved back.

"Hey, is Naruto still mad at you?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke was quiet.

"Yeah, he is. So is Hinata." He finally answered after about ten minutes.

"I can tell she is," said Kiba. Sasuke turned to his direction.

"You saw her earlier?" Sasuke asked.

Shino spoke up. "She's here with Sakura, Ino, and TenTen. But it looks like she's trying not to think about you."

"Guess I won't bother her if I see her then." Sasuke frowned.

Kiba grinned. "Don't worry. She'll probably forgive in no time."

'Hopefully,' Sasuke thought.

_How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see?  
When your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go?  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When you're not with me__  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen were at Macy's for about two hours, since Ino and Sakura couldn't choose what to get. Hinata and TenTen already chose what they wanted. Hinata got a violet tank top with violet lace on the hem, and she bought a a pair of jeans for it. TenTen bought a light pink top with a star pattern on it, and a jean skirt.

"Look, if you two are still looking, Hinata and I are gonna go pay for ours," said TenTen.

"Sure. Go ahead," Ino and Sakura said without even looking back.

"C'mon Hinata."

"Sure."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino were walking around the mall. Sasuke went into Hot Topic to buy a t-shirt that has a shattered heart on it, Shino went to a stand, buying two dark sun glasses, Shikamaru bought a t-shirt saying : "My best subject...Sleeping", and Kiba bought a shirt that says "RAWR" and a matching one for Akamaru.

Sasuke's mind was still on Hinata though. He tried not to think about her, but it was just too hard. Every now and then, he would either hear her voice or see her out of no where. Then he heard her voice again. But this time it was real.

_"Ino! I don't want to go in there!"_

Sasuke turned around.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino! I don't want to go in there!" cried Hinata.

"C'mon. You never come here," said Ino.

"Ino, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," said Sakura.

Finally, Ino gave up. "Fine."

Hinata turned around. As soon as she did, she saw him. She froze right there.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" TenTen waved her hand in front of Hinata's face. She snapped back into reality. Soon TenTen noticed Sasuke and the rest of the guys. There was a short silence, but Ino had to break it.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted. She jumped onto him and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back and when he let go, his arm was draped around her waist. There was a silence again. Sasuke kept his eye on Hinata, and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Um... Hinata let's go get something to drink," suggested TenTen.

Hinata nodded and was about to leave when someone grabbed her wrist.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_I should've brought my love home  
Girl  
Baby I ain't perfect, you know  
The ground has got a tight hold  
Girl come back to me  
'Cause girl you've made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me  
Tell me  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata turned around and was face-to-face with Sasuke. "I really need to talk to you," he said. She just stared at him. She didn't want to talk to him right now.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied. She tried to break her wrist free, but his grip was strong, but gentel.

"Please, Hinata. Just let me talk to you," begged Sasuke.

Hinata sighed. "Later."

"No... Now."

"Now? Like in front of them?" Hinata challenged.

Sasuke looked around and noticed everyone watching. He started to pull Hinata to the direction of where the exit was. Hinata tried to pull back, but his grip on her was so strong. She soon gave up and let him lead. She looked back at the rest of her friends and they all watched as Hinata and Sasuke left.

Sasuke took Hinata to his car and opened the door on the passenger side. Hinata refused to go in, so he carried her bridal style and sat her down in the seat. He put her seatbelt on and slammed the door shut. He walked over to the driver's seat and settled in. He turned on the car and left the parking lot. They drove in an akward silence. When they got to his place, Hinata refused to move again. So he had to get Hinata out himself. When he go her out, he pulled her towards his apartment. When they got inside, Sasuke still had his grip on Hinata.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_How do I breathe?  
Without you hear by my side  
How will I see?  
When your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go?  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"We really need to talk," said Sasuke.

Hinata just looked at the ground. Sasuke lifted up her chin to make her look at him. When he did that, she moved her eyes to the left. He groaned and let go of her chin. He started to pace back and forth. Hinata cocked an eybrow on why he was doing that.

"Why are you pacing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to think of what to say..." he trailed off.

Hinata sighed. "Just say something if you wanna fix this situation."

"I want you to forgive me. Please. I know that I hurted... I'm regreting myself each minute!"

He was still pacing. Hinata got annoyed so she stood in his way to make him stop. She put both her hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. She saw the regret and sorrow in them. Sasuke just stared back at her.

"Please forgive me," he said.

Hinata sighed. "Okay. You're forgiven. But promise me that you will never do that again? Unless you inform me about it?" She smirked.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, but then chuckled. "I promise you that. Anything else?"

"No. That's all."

Sasuke lifted her chin up and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Sasuke."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see?  
When your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go?  
When your heart's where I lay my head  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So here's my first fanfic. I think it sucks, but what do you think?


End file.
